desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslivros:Uuuhuuu,springfield!!(curiosidades sobre Os Simpsons volume 1-perólas da série)
categoria:!Deslivros este livro pertençe ao conjunto de livros "Uuuhuuu,springfield!!(curiosidades sobre Os Simpsons)" e é o volume 1,que trata das pérolas da série "os simpsons".essa série foi criada por um vagabundo mim,perdi meu tempo escrevi neste livro como não tinha porra nenhuma para fazer. e aqui vão as pérolas homer ‘Vocês sabem, meninos, uma mulher é muito parecida com um reator nuclear. Você só precisa ler o manual de instruções e apertar os botões certos’ Episódio: Definindo Homer ‘Filho, uma mulher é parecida com… ao redor na cozinha uma geladeira! Elas têm quase 1,90 m e uns 130 kg! Elas fazem gelo e… hum… uma lata de cerveja na geladeira. Não, espere um minuto! Na verdade, mulher é mais como uma cerveja. Elas cheiram bem, são bonitas e você pisaria na sua própria mãe para conseguir uma! a cerveja. E você não consegue parar com uma só! Você sempre quer beber outra mulher!’ Episódio: O Novo Vizinho ‘Eu vou voltar para casa com o maior presente que um marido pode dar a sua mulher: uma anulação do seu casamento com sua outra esposa!’ Episódio: Briga em Família ‘Você precisa estar sóbrio para pilotar um avião. Quero dizer, não é como dirigir um carro!’ Episódio: Dias de Vinhos e Rosas ‘Filho, quado você participa de um evento esportivo, não importa se você ganha ou perde. O que importa é ficar bêbado!’ Episódio: Ganha um Elefante ‘Bêbado O problema com a minha família é que há cinco de nós… nos dedos Marge, Bart, a garota-Bart, aquela que não fala e aquele gordão. Oh, eu odeio o gordão!!!’ Episódio: Briga em Família ‘As pessoas inventam estatísticas para provar qualquer coisa. 40% das pessoas sabem disso.’ Episódio: Homer, o Vigilante ‘Por que coisas que acontecem com gente idiota sempre acontecem comigo?’ Episódio: Pare ou Meu Cachorro Atira ‘Se uma arma pode proteger algo importante como um bar, então já serve para proteger minha família!’ Episódio: A Família Cartucho ‘Um revólver não é uma arma, Marge. É uma ferramenta. Como uma faca de açougueiro, ou um arpão, ou… ou um crocodilo’ Episódio: A Família Cartucho ‘Oh meu Deus, alienígenas espaciais! Não me comam! Eu tenho uma mulher e filhos! Comam eles!’ Episódio: Especial Os Simpsons Dia das Bruxas VII ‘Vejo que essa casa está desmoronando sem a minha presença, então essa é a nova ordem das coisas. Bart, você é o homem da casa. Lisa, estou promovendo você a menino. Maggie agora é a filha inteligente. A torradeira pode substituir a Maggie. E, Marge, você é uma consultora’ Episódio: Dias de Vinhos e Rosas ‘Meu pai nunca acreditou em mim! Eu não vou cometer esse mesmo erro. De agora em diante, vou ser mais gentil com meu filho e mais malvado com meu pai’ Episódio: O Craque É Bart ‘Quando é que eu vou aprender? As respostas para os problemas da vida não estão em uma garrafa de cerveja… Estão na televisão!’ Episódio: Problemas em Casa ‘Marge, lembre-se, se algo der errado na usina, culpe o cara que não sabe falar inglês!’ Episódio: Marge Arranja um Emprego ‘Lisa, se você não gosta do seu emprego, você não faz uma greve! Você vai lá todo dia e faz seu trabalho malfeito! Esse é o ‘Jeito Americano’!’ Episódio: A Associação de Pais e Mestres Debanda ‘Acho que Smithers me contratou por causa das minhas habilidades motivacionais. Todo mundo diz que tem de trabalhar muito mais quando eu estou por perto!’ Episódio: O Substituto ‘Desde quando educação me faz sentir mais inteligente? Toda vez que eu aprendo alguma coisa nova, alguma coisa velha é expulsa do meu cérebro. Lembra quando eu fiz aquele curso de vinhos e esqueci como dirigir?’da Marge: ‘Mas isso é porque você ficou bêbado!’ Episódio: Os Segredos de um Casamento Bem-Sucedido ‘Ah, finalmente um pouco de sossego para eu poder ler meus favoritos… Hum… ‘Amendoins com mel. Ingredientes: sal, agentes químicos sabor mel, sobras de amendoim prensadas…’ Episódio: Os Escoteiros da Vizinhança ‘Uma biblioteca vendendo livros? Se eu não os queria de graça, por que eu pagaria por eles?’ Episódio: Marge Agridoce ‘Eu cometi um erro grave e Lenny me mandou para casa para pensar no que fiz. Mas eu não lembro o que era, então estou vendo TV.’ Episódio: Lisa e o Velhote ‘Eu nunca peço desculpas, Lisa. Sinto muito, mas é assim que eu sou…’ Episódio: Embate de Titãs ‘Se algo é difícil de fazer, então não vale a pena ser feito!’ Episódio:O Show de Otto ‘Filhos, vocês tentaram, deram o seu melhor, e falharam miseravelmente. A lição é: nunca tentem’ Episódio: O Herdeiro do Sr. Burns ‘Não sei, Marge… Tentar é o primeiro passo rumo ao fracasso’ EpisóPropriedade Indesejada ‘Ah, eu tenho três filhos e nenhum dinheiro. Por que eu não posso ter nenhum filho e três dinheiros?’ Episódio: Crook and Ladder ‘Bart! Com 10 mil dólares, seremos milionários! A gente poderia comprar várias coisas úteis… Tipo amor!’ Episódio: Bart Ganha um Elefante ‘Bem, o Sr. Burns pode ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas tem uma coisa que ele não pode comprar… Um dinossauro!’ Episódio: Cão de Morte Sabe, Marge, envelhecer é uma coisa terrível. Acho que o dia mais triste da minha vida foi quando percebi que poderia derrotar meu pai em quase tudo. E Bart passou por isso aos 4 anos!’ Episódio: Lisa Tristonha "te devo um cérebro.assinado:deus" dentro da cabeça do homer ao invés de cérebro tem um bilhete escrito isso “nada mau,se lasanha for a palavra italiana para vômito!” Homer,elogiando carinhosamente a comida de um restaurante italiano outros personagens "para reber um folheto gratuito,envie-nos 5 dólares" locutor de tv sobre o bilhete do lançamento do tônico dimoxinil. “oh,meu deus!minha mãe estava certa!” Marge ao ver o marido no hospício. “Eu só entrei para perguntar como eu fazia para sair dali” Diretor Skinner em um momento de inteligência. “Um homem que inveja nossa família é um homem que precisa de ajuda” Lisa,consolando o palhaço krusty. “agora a nossa etapa final,que vale 98% dos pontos,tornando totalmente inúteis as etapas anteriores” Duff-man,alegrando os cansados competidores do prêmio “melhor barman” “eu não sou nerd,Bart.nerds são espertos” Milhouse se auto xingando. “hey,mel.traga outro adesivo de nicotina.eu acho que há um espaço livre em meu traseiro” Krusty,tentando largar o vicio. “eu ouvi tudo,eu vi tudo,eu fiz tudo.eu só não me lembro de nada” Vovô Simpson,com sua maravilhosa memória. “Ai,caramba!” Primera palavra de bart ao flagrar os pais fazendo sexo